droit de passage
by Lovedwardward
Summary: Bella est une jeune photographe à la vie monotone qui doit beaucoup voyagé pour son travail. Mais c'est à un péage d'autoroute que sa monotomie va prendre un virage radical et où ses désirs vont devenir réalité. Nouveau chapitre, encore plus toride, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes, j'ai 20 ans et je travaille en tant que photographe. Ma carrière avait comencé il y a pas très longtemps donc j'étais souvent obligé de me déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Une séance foto par ci, un autre shooting par là etc... J'étais dans ma voiture, en train de rouler en direction de ma prochaine étape, Brest en l'occurence. Je devais rouler de nuit si je voulais arriver à temps mais j'avais eut la bonne idée de prendre l'autoroute car il n'y a jamais grand monde de nuit. Mon rythme était rapide, c'était la seule distraction que je m'étais faite depuis longtemps. Je bossais tellement que je me demandais s'il était possible que je puisse vivre une vie à côté. Bien sûr je rafolle de mon job mais quand même. Et je ne parle même pas de ma vie sentimentale, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu de rencart avec un garçon que je me demande si ma virginité reprend le contrôle sur mon corps.

Je commençais à être fatiguée de conduire, non pas phisiquement mais mentalement. Toujours la même route sombre où il ne se passe rien, j'avais l'impression que c'était ma vie. Enfin pas tout à fait car subittemment j'aperçut au loin un péage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule flèche verte et beaucoup de froix rouge, cela signifiait qu'un seul guicher était ouvert et que tous les autres étaient fermés. En regardant l'heure je ne fus pas surprise car il était 2h26 du matin. J'engagea ma voiture à l'endroit prévu et m'arreta. je fus inquiéte de constater que la borne otomatique était en panne mais je fus soulagé de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un au guicher. C'était tellement rare de nos jours. Je baissai ma vitre et là ce fut le choc. L'homme au guicher me laissa sans voix tellement il était d'une beauté à toute épreuve. Sa peau légèrement pâle contrastait sublimement avec ses cheveux cuivrés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en fâce de moi un véritable adonis, appollon en personne ! Mon corps réagit en conséquence. J'avais l'impression que le monde extérieur n'existait plus, seul ce dieu subsistait dans ma vision. Mon ventre s'était noué pas comme quand on est stressé mais comme quand on est ébahie. J'entendais même sa respiration, qui semblait envoyait des décharges de sensations électriques dans chacune de mes cellules à chaque expiration.

- Votre ticket madame.

Même sa voix était comme une mélodie envoutante. J'étais sous le charme. Je n'arrivais pas à revenir dans le monde réel, je ne le voulais de toute façon.

- Madame ?

Le ton un peu pressant qu'il employa me fit comprendre deux choses. Déjà il semblait capable d'etre fort, ça se sentait à sa voix à la fois autoritaire et sensuelle, tout pour me plaire. Mais cela me fit quand meme refaire surface.

- Heu, oui... Pardon je ... le voila...

Lorsque je tendis mon ticket vers lui il se pencha légèrement pour le prendre et je vis que son regard s'attarda sur mon décolleté. Après tout il était un peu en hauteur, ce qui lui donnait une vision parfaite sur ma poitrine. Cela me plaisait beaucoup. D'ordinaire j'étais assez reservé mais là je ne l'étais plus. Comment refuser cela à lui. Les formalités réglées il a fallu se résigner à partir. j'étais tellement béate que je rata complétement mon démarage, faisant vrombir inutilement mon moteur avant de relacher en même temps mon accélérateur et mon embrayage. Bien entendue la voiture cala. Immédiatement mon appollon sortit de sa cabine et vint à mon secours.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il inquiét. Vous allez bien ? Mais ! Vous avez une bosse à la tête.

J'avais percuté le volant sous le choc, me laissant une lègere bosse sans douleur. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal, voulant profiter de chaque instant.

- Oui j'ai très mal. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

Aussitôt il s'executa. Il se mit à me masser le front, délicatement. C'était tellement bon. Et encore ce n'était que le front. je me demandais quelles sensations magnifiques il pouvait me donner ailleurs.

- J'ai mal aussi ici. Vous pouvez regarder ?

Je pris sa main et la plaça sur ma cuisse. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris mon petit manège, trop inquiét pour moi. Quel homme merveilleux ! Il commença à me masser la cuisse et je fus pris comme d'un raz de marée de plaisir que j'eus du mal à cacher, je voulais que ça continue. C'était comme si le plaisir partait de là où il massait pour se diriger vers mon sexe, qui devenait telle une forêt tropicale, si chaude et si humide. Je n'en pouvais plus, il m'en fallait plus.

- Je crois que c'est ici que vous devriez vous occuper sans plus attendre.

A ces mots je plaça sa main sur ma culotte. Il me lança un sourire intense, comprenant ce que j'attendais de lui. Sans attendre il écarta ma culotte, laissant mon sexe visible à ses yeux car il avait légérement baissé mon pantalon. Ses doigts entrèrent en jeu aussitôt, caressant divinement et me pénétrant légérement à quelques occasions, laissant le plaisir montait en moi. Mais très vite cela ne nous contentait plus. Il me sortit de la voiture, m'installa sur le capot et enleva mon pantalon en quelques mouvements savants. J'étais telle une soupape prête à exploser, je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus.

- Arrache là !

Il obéit, arrachant ma culotte qu'il envoya au loin, réduite en lambeaux par sa force incroyable. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et plaça sa bouche sur mon sexe qui n'attendait que lui. Sans plus attendre ses coups de langue commencèrent à me faire hurler de plaisir, je ne me préoccupais même pas qu'on puisse m'entendre ou pas. Il me léchait, me mordillait, m'embrassait de façon si experte qu'il était impossible qu'il n'existe pas un dieu du sexe qui ait donné ses pouvoirs à ce guichetier. Il continua quelques minutes encore puis se releva, me plaça à genoux devant lui et là je compris exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- A toi maintenant, me dit-il.

Moi aussi j'en avais très envie. Je défis sa braguette baissa à la fois pantalon et caleçon, laissant apparaitre un sexe magnifique. Il était là, juste devant mon visage, tendu dans ma direction, rien que pour moi. Je le saisis de ma main droite. Il était dur, très dur, laissant transparaitre le désir que ressentait cet appolon pour moi. Je le prit en bouche, effectuant la plus exeptionnelle des fellations qu'il m'était possible de faire. Ma langue parcourut toute la surface de son sexe, et croyez-moi il y avait du travail. J'adorais ça et il le ressentait bien, comme je sentais qu'il adorait ce que je lui faisait. De ma main gauche je lui carressais les testicules afin d'augmentait son plaisir. Ma langue travaillait activement. je léchais son gland, sa verge, tout. Puis soudain il me fit lever, enleva ce qui resta de mes vêtements, me laissant totalement nue devant lui. Il prit dans sa poche un preservatif qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur son sexe énorme. Je m'assis sur le capot de ma voiture et écarta les jambes, prête à l'accueillir. Il plaça son sexe devant mon vagin, s'y inséra lentement jusqu'à ce que son sexe disparaisse à l'intérieur. Puis il commençat. Le summum du plaisir était atteind pour ma part, l'orgasme se prolongea plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru possible et ça c'était grâce aux coup de reins experts de mon étalon. Tout en me pénétrant je vis qu'il avait une carte accroché à son tee-shirt. Il y avait écrit son nom : Edward Cullen.

- Vas-y Edward ! Crie mon nom ! Bella !

- Bella! hurla t-il. Je te veux !

La penetration continua longtemps, à mon plus grand bonheur. Edward ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un approchait. Mais j'étais trop exitée pour vouloir m'arreter pour autant. L'homme était aussi beau qu'Edward et portait les mêmes vetements, surement un collegue.

- Salut Jacob, dit Edward sans s'arreter de me penetrer.

- Je vois que tu passes du bon temps. Je m'inquiétais de voir la même voiture sur la camera de sécurité. je pensais qu'il y avait un problème.

- T'inquiéte pas. Tout est sous contrôle. Par contre cette fille est inépuisable, elle en redemande. Tu peux me filer un coup de main ?

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit Jacob.

Jacob se déshabilla entièrement, montrant fièrement un sexe aussi magnifique que celui d'Edward. Il s'approcha de moi, voulant une fellation. Je n'étais pas vexée de ne pas avoir été consulté, j'en voulais toujours plus et deux dieux pour moi toute seule était un rêve. Je le pris en bouche pendant qu'Edward était toujours occupé à me pénétrer. Les positions et les orgasmes se succédèrent, j'en perdais le compte mais quand on même on ne compte pas. Le summum arriva lorsque je fus sur Edward en pleine pénétration et où jajob vint se plaçait au dessus de moi, voulant me pénétrer par une voie jusque là non utilisée. Je m'ouvris à lui, les laissant me donner des coups de reins à deux en même temps. C'était sensationnel, exeptionnel. le plaisir fut tel que je crus avoir plusieurs orgasmes en même temps. Ce fut le cas aussi pour me s deux étalons, ne pouvant arriver à se retenir plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes nous furent nécéssaires pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Je vis qu'il était 6h45. Le jour allait se lever. Notre partie de jambes en l'air avait duré exeptionnellement longtemps, ce qui ne me surprenait pas tellement le plaisir avait été intense et long. Depuis ce jour je repense toujours à cette nuit à chaque fois que je passe par un péage, et j'espère bien revoir un jour, ou une nuit, mes deux étalons favoris.


	2. Chapitre 2, droit de passage

**Voici la suite tant attendue. J'ai voulu faire mieux que la première fois et espère que ça vous plaira encore plus. **

Chapitre 2

- Bella tu es sûre que tu as pris la bonne route ?

- Oui Alice, sûre et certaine.

Cela faisait à peine une heure que nous roulions et Alice était déjà stressée. D'un côté je la comprenais parfaitement. J'avais été à sa place il n'y a pas si longtemps. Depuis quelques années que j'étais photographe j'avais pris un peu de galon et avait été embauché par une grande marque qui vendait des vêtements et des parfums, inutile de dire que je n'avais pas le temps de chômer avec toutes les séances photos que j'avais à faire pour remplir les catalogues. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, la paye était plutôt bonne. Mais il y a quelque mois la direction m'a confiée Alice, une jeune de stagiaire de 22 ans qui devait faire 1 an de stage auprès d'une professionnelle avant d'être enbauché pour de bon. Moi aussi j'avais dût passer par là pour avoir mon poste et je comprenais qu'elle manque de confiance. Ce qui me paraissait assez étrange c'est que nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart, j'avais 23 ans, et pourtant il y avait déjà une sorte de rapport de maître à apprentie. Nous sommes devenue les meilleures amies du monde très vite et nous oubliâmes assez vite ce genre de choses, elle était aussi doué que moi et de toute façon je n'avais rien à craindre pour ma place alors ce stage était plus une formalité. Par contre les voyages de ville en ville continuait toujours pour aller aux diverses séances photos et Alice et moi prenions souvent la route ensemble dans ma voiture. Notre prochaine destination était Cherbourg, où était organisée un shooting sur le thème de la mer. Nous avions décidé de prendre la route de nuit car je n'aimais pas rouler avec de la circulation et je voulais arriver en avance. Alice était stressée, c'était sa première vraie séance photo, et elle regardait chaque panneau de changement de direction sur l'autoroute sur laquelle nous roulions. Elle ne voulait pas que je me trompe bêtement de voie.

- Détends- toi, Alice. Je sais où je vais, dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Je veux bien mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu n'y arrive pas ? Et comment fais-tu pour te déstresser d'habitude ?

- J'ai une méthode qui marche à tous les coups mais d'habitude je suis seule quand je le fais.

A ces mots elle devint toute rouge, comme si elle en avait trop dit sans s'en rendre compte sur l'instant et maintenant elle se sentait génée. Moi j'avais parfaitement compris de quoi elle voulait parler, étant une femme moi-même j'étais bien placer pour comprendre. D'un côté je n'avais pas envie de la voir en stress pendant tout le trajet. Je décidai donc de la conforter dans son idée.

- Si ce n'est que ça tu peux y aller.

- Pardon ? dit-elle, devenant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ca me gêne un peu quand même.

- Franchement Alice ça ne me dérange pas du tout. En plus il est minuit passé, on est sur une autoroute déserte où personne ne pourra te voir, on est entre copines et je comprend parfaitement cette méthode d'évacuation du stress, je l'applique moi-même très souvent.

- Merci Bella, tu es vraiment une amie.

A ces mots elle ouvrit la braguette de son jean afin qu'elle puissse le descendre à ses pieds. Elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes afin de faciliter l'opération, sur un siège passager d'une voiture ce n'était pas pratique. Mais je fus totalement surprise en la voyant enlever entièrement son pantalon, quitter sa culotte, et enlever son T-shirt et son soutien-gorge. Elle se courba pour pouvoir mettre ses vêtements sur la banquette arrière. Elle s'étendit sur le siège passager et commença à se masturber. J'avais compris dès le début que sa solution anti-stress était la masturbation, toutes les filles le font moi la première, mais je m'attendais juste à ce qu'elle ouvre légèrement son jean et y plonge sa main. Qu'elle enlève son pantalon je peux comprenddre mais là elle était entièrement nue, en train de se masturber tendrement sur le siège à côté de moi. Alice sembla remarquer mon désarroi, il faut dire que je la regardais plus elle que la route.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? demanda t-elle sans cesser de caresser son sexe.

- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te mettes entièrement nue.

- Excuse- moi de t'avoir troublée, j'aime beaucoup être entièrement nu pour faire quelque chose de sexuel. Et puis tu l'as dit toi même en être entre filles.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Au moins j'aurais eu le plaisir de voir que tu as un corps magnifique.

Je ne put résister à l'envie de lui dire qu'elle était magifique dans sa tenue d'Eve. Je ne suis pas lesbiene mais il fallait lui reconnaitre cette qualité et j'ai me bien dire ce que je pense, surtout quand ça peut faire plaisir.

- Merci Bella, ça me fait très plaisir. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Mais moi je n'ai pas le plaisir de te voir comme toi tu me vois.

- Tu sais Alice ce n'est pas trop le môment, je suis en train de conduire.

- Dommage... dit-elle tristement.

Je n'aurais pas cru mon refus de me mettre moi aussi nue l'aurait rendu aussi triste. Ca ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle se masturbe juste à quelques centimètres de moi mais là sa proposition était osée. Peut-être qu' Alice aimait les femmes. A sa pensée je sentis ma températue corporelle montait d'un cran mais pas de désir, juste de gêne. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer à ce jeu érotique mais je ne voulais que cela détruise mes bonnes relations avec Alice, je réfléchie donc à une solution diplomatique.

- Je te propose un petit jeu. Je te poses une question et si tu réponds juste je me met aussi nue que toi et je conduis comme ça. D'accord ?

Alice fit oui de la tête, soudainement très excitée à cette idée. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que nous soyons nues toutes les deux. Pour ne pas avoir à me deshabiller je réfléchis à une question très dure.

- Qui était empereur du japon pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ?

- Hiro Hito ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, elle était vraiment intelligente. Je m'étais faite avoir à mon ppropre piège, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment m'en tirer.

- Alors ? dit Alice avec un large sourire. Vas-tu honorer ta promesse ?

Même si je n'en avais vraiment pas envie il n'est pas dit qu' Isabella Swan n'honore pas ses promesses. Je me résignais donc.

- Une promesse est une promesse.. dis-je en arrêtant la voiture sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

Alice me regardait avec un sourire magnifique. Elle attendait de me voir nue avec envie. Je commençais vraiment à me demander si elle était lesbienne. De toute façon il était trop tard je devais m'éxécuter. J'enlevai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon et les mit à l'arrière avec les vêtements d'Alice. J'y mis également ma chemise. J'étais désormais en sous-vêtements.

- Encore un effort, dit Alice.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle fut la partie de mon corps que désirais le plus caché mais je rougis énormément lorsque je dévoilais mes seins et mon sexe. C'était fait, je me retrouvait entièrement nue à côté d'Alice. Elle sentit ma gêne et ce fut elle qui me rassura à son tour.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella, dit-elle en regardant intensément chaque partie de mon corps.

J'avais l'impression que cette expérience était la même que quand on rentre dans l'eau à la piscine où à la mer. On hésite toujours à y entrer à cause du froid mais dès qu'on y entré entièrement d'un seul coup tout va bien. Là c'était pareil, maintenant que j'étais nue je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise, et le fait d'avoir ma meilleure copine aussi nue que moi sur le siège d'à côté qui me relukait tout en se masturbant avait quelque chose de flatteur. Je repris donc la route, assez excité par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard du corps d' Alice tellement il était agréable de la voir ainsi. Je regrettais vraiment de ne pouvoir moi-même me masturber car mes mains était occupé au pilotage de la voiture. Alice sembla le remarquer et posa délicatement ses doigts sur mon sexe. Cela eut le même effet qu'une bombe qu'y attendait d'exploser, je poussai un cri violent mais emplit de plaisir. Sous le coup de la surprise Alice retira sa main de mon vagin.

- Excuse moi Bella, je me suis laissé emporter.

- Ce n'est rien Alice. dis-je.

- Je pensais qu'avec tout ça tu en avais aussi envie que moi.

- Tu es lesbienne ?

- J'aime les hommes et aussi les femmes. Quand tu me regardais en train de me masturber j'ai cru que tu avais envie de moi. Excuse moi c'était stupide.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons.

- Mais si, c'était idiot de ma part.

Je vis qu'elle allait commencer à sangloter alors je pris les devants. Je tins fermement le volant de la main gauche, je saisis sa main gauche et la plaça en contact direct avec mon vagin. J'écartai les cuisses afin qu'elle y soit aussi à l'aise que possible.

- Mais.. Que fait-tu Bella ?

- Ecoute-moi Alice. Nous sommes toutes les deux toutes nues dans cette voiture, nous trouvons toutes les deux que l'autre est extrémént belle dans cette tenue d' Eve, j'apprends que tu aimes les femmes et moi je me rends compte que me faire masturber par une autre femme me donne beaucoup de plaisir. De plus il n' y a personne pour nous déranger et comme cela n'arrive pas souvent je propose qu'on en profite au maximum. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas peux-tu me caresser ?

Elle me sourit longuement, intensément. Je lui rendi son sourire et me rendit compte que si j'avais put je lui aurais pris le visage et l'aurais embrassé longuement, mais j'étais en train de conduire. C'est ainsi que je me rendit compte que j'aimais aussi les femmes et c'était une belle découverte. Alice eut donc beaucoup de travail car elle me caressait le vagin de la main gauche et caressait le sien de la main droite. J'adorais cela, surtout quand elle rentrait un tout petit peu ses doigts dans ma féminité. C'était exquis. Chaque parcelle de mon corps ressentait intensément cette vague de plaisir, et elle n'utilisait que sa main. La seule fois où j'avais senti une telle excitation était avec les deux gardiens de péage, Edward et Jacob, il y a déjà quelques temps. Je me demandais comment ils allaient et me dis qu'il serait intéressant de les revoir, là, maintenant. Cette idée semblait folle mais en y réfléchissant nous n'étions pas si loin de ce fameux péage. Comme si un miracle l'avait fait apparaitre je vis un panneau qui indiquait les directions. Mon désir augmenta brutalement lorsque je m'aperçut qu'en prenant la prochaine sortie en direction de Brest nous allions justement arriver à ce péage. Mon sexe brulant et humide m'incitait à prendre cette sortie, que je prit sans ésiter. Je crois que si c'était mon cerveau qui avait décidé la décision aurait été la même. Alice ne remarqua pas mon action, trop occupé à nous donner d'intenses orgasmes. Tant mieux, ce sera une agréable surprise pour elle. Vingts minutes nous approchions du péage. Dans la voiture rien n'avait changé, nous étions toujours aussi nues et Alice n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses doigts de nos vagins et elle n'avait pas intéré à le faire. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y avait qu'une seule voie d'accès d'ouverte et je priais pour que l' Apollon de mon souvenir soit à son poste. J'arretai la voiture à l'endroit prévu et regardai à travers la vitre. Une vague de chaleur torride traversa mon corps quand je m'aperçus qu'il était bel et bien là, encore plus beau et séduisant qu'avant. Il me reconnut aussitôt.

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Bien sûr il avait remarqué que moi et ma passagère étions dans une situation plus qu'érotique. Alice leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris mais aussi rempli de désir que le mien.

- Mon cher Edward, dis-je avec ma voix la plus excitante possible, ma copine et moi avons commencé une petite affaire mais nous ne pouvons la terminer sans Jacob et toi. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

A ces mots je fis signe à Alice de sortir et nous nous installions sur le capot, côte à côte, les cuisses bien écartées pour offrir à Edward la plus belle vue possible. Il resta ébahi de longs instants, ne sachant pas s'il était en train de rêver. Puis il reprit ses esprits et dit :

- Vous avez une grosse faim ? demanda t-il.

- Oui ! répondis-je avec Alice en choeur.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Les gars ! Ramenez-vous ! C'est l'heure de la récréation !

Quelques secondes après je vis apparaitre dans la nuit Jacob et deux autres garçons aussi séduisants que lui. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que je passais par ici pendant la nuit et à chaque fois c'était rempli de beaux mecs. Alice et moi les regardions avec envie, passant notre langue sur nos lèvres pour les encourager.

- Bella je te présente Jasper et Emmet, nos deux stagiaires. Les gars, va falloir assurer.

- T'es sûr Edward ? dit Jaspar. Ca me gêne un peu quand même.

- Tu es timide mon mignon , dis-je pour le rassurer. Ne t'inquiéte je ne mords pas.

Aussitôt je me mis à genoux, baissa son pantalon et avala son sexe déjà tendu. Tous les yeux étaient fixé sur moi et je m'étonnais moi-même de la perversité dont je faisais preuve. Je mis tout mon coeur dans la fellation que je faisais à Jasper et je ressentais son plaisir à travers son pénis sur lequel je donnais des coups de langues. Je m'arretai brusquement et lui dit :

- Alors ? Encore récalcitrant ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il.

- Bon les garçons et si vous vous occupiez un peu mieux de nous ? dis-je pour les exciter.

Jacob ramena une grande couverture et l'étala par terre pour que nous soyons plus à l'aise. Tous les garçons quittèrent tous leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent vers moi et Alice, leurs sexes semblaient se livraient une lutte pour savoir qui était le plus gros. Je fis signe à Jasper et Emmet de venir vers moi, c'était les deux seuls des garçons que je n'avais pas gouté. Je me mis à genoux devant eux et les suçait chacun leur tout. Alice faisait de même avec Edward et Jajob. Tout en passant ma langue sur leurs queues tendues je me disais que cet endroit était le plus merveilleux au monde. Emmet m'allongea sur la couverture et se mit à me lécher tendrement. Jasper vint se placer devant moi, le sexe tendu, et je l'engloutis instantanément. Mes coups de langue sur le sexe de Jasper était parfaitement en rythme avec ceux d' Emmet, ce qui eut pour effet de propager le plaisir dans chaque cellule de mon corps, en particulier au niveau de mon vagin. C'était ça que j'appellais vivre pleinement. Quelques minutes plus tard Jasper me mit à quattre pattes et se mit en dessous de moi pour remplacer Emmet. Se retrouver sans rien à lécher je lui dit de placer sa tête sous mes seins et de s'en occuper, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Alice, quand à elle, était devant moi, prenant autant de plaisir ( si ce n'est plus ) que moi. Elle était allongé sur le dos, les cuisses écartées, et faisait une fellation à Edward et Jacob. Je me trouvais fâce à son vagin humide, à portée de langue. Mon désir était tel que je ne réfléchie pas et je me mis à lécher son vagin. Je passais ma langue partout, goutant à son sexe trempé qui avait un gout exquis. C'était la première fois que j'exécutai une action lesbienne. La masturbation ça ne comptait pas. J'étais tellement en extase que je m'en fichais totalement, mon seul but étant de passer ma langue sur son vagin. Malgré le traitement que je lui faisais Alice ne sembla rien remarquer, ou du moins elle devait penser que c'était une de mes étalons qui la léchait. Trop occupée à suçait Edward et Jacob elle ne pencha pas la tête pour vérifier. Jasper me prit soudain par les hanches, me mit sur le dos et inséra son sexe dans mon être. Les choses sérieuses avaient enfin commencé. Malgré les magnifiques coups de reins qu'il me donnait je ne pouvais négliger Emmet et je remis sa queue dans ma bouche. Les deux heures suivantes ne furent que pénétrations et fellations . Alice et moi changions souvent de partenaires, par esprit de camaraderie et aussi pour pouvoir gouté à tous ces beaux mâles. Le môment le plus intense fut celui où Edward et Emmet me pénétrèrent tous les deux en même temps, tandis que Jasper et Jacob infligeaient le même traitement à Alice. C'était si bon ! J'étais dans un état d'extase permanente, les orgasmes se succédaient si rapidement que c'était telle les vagues de la mer, quand l'une s'écrasait sur la plage il y en avait toujours une autre qui arrivait tou de suite après. Nos compagnos se retinrent aussi longtemps que possible pour profiter de chaque instant mais même les dieux ont des limites et ils répandirent leurs jouissances sur le goudron, ne voulant pas souiller nos corps de leurs semances. Enfin des hommes qui avaient un peu d'estime pour nous les femmes. Après cela je ournais lentement la tête vers l'horloge de la voiture et constatai qu'il était 4h30 du matin. Nos ébats intenses avaient duré plus de trois heures ! J'étais totalement aux anges. Mais il fallait penser à repartir et Alice et moi prirent congé de nos étalons.

Je fis démarer la voiture et nous repartîmes en direction de Cherbourg. Aucune de nous deux n'avaient songé à se rhabiller, l'excitation était encore à son comble. Après quelques minutes Alice me posa une question :

- Dis moi Bella, pendant nos ébats tu ne m'aurais pas lécher la chatte ?

- Heu...non..pourquoi ? dis-je en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu es sûre ? dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Je me suis laisser emporter par l'excitation.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Bella. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer les femmes, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon sexe. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller aussitôt mes hardeurs. Alice avait raison, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'aimais aussi les femmes.

- C'est très nouveau pour moi Alice, et aussi gênant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de rapport. Si je me retrouvait avec une femme je ne saurais même pas comment faire comme il faut.

- Dans ce cas arrête toi sur le bas côté et je vais résoudre ton problème.

C'est ce que je fis, et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous embrasser et à faire l'amour aussi intensément que peuvent le faire deux femmes. Cette nuit fut particulièrement torride et rarement dans ma vie j'en connue de semblables.

**ça vous a plut ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas. Des reviews !**


End file.
